


Pan's Gift

by Sorka42



Series: Dancing in the Fire Light [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Pagan Gods, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorka42/pseuds/Sorka42
Summary: Dean learns there are some benefits to being the favored of a pagan god.





	Pan's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this story for a while, I'm not 100% happy with it, but I'm satisfied with what I have. I think I have one more story in this series, but it'll be a long time coming. Thank you for reading it.

It started slow, as all serious, long-term changes do. 

Dean really didn't think anything of it at first, but as time went on things started to escalate. First, it was his libido which had always been pretty active, seemed to have slipped into a whole new gear. He was horny nearly all the time like he had been when he had been in his teens. But it was like a slow simmer, as opposed to the constant raging boil in his blood. 

If he was traveling alone, he sometimes found himself pulling over to a secluded spot on the side of the road to wank off. This tended to increase his travel time only by maybe a half an hour, but it happened often enough that he added at least an hour to his estimations for his trips.

His ability to seduce people had increased as well. He has always had a way of making people comfortable. He could give a smile or a wink at someone and put them at ease. But ever since that night at the college party. Ever since he spent the night with the Greek god, Pan, he could do a lot more than just reassure. 

He went into a bar that had one of the most hostile atmospheres he'd ever encountered, but he had been able to charm the information from the local patrons in less than an hour. Within two hours, he had a man and a woman vying for his attention. The man, Phil, was the local park ranger, who had first reported the strange events that brought Dean there in the first place. The woman, Kim, owned a local winery that she had inherited from her father. Neither of them was married, which was odd since they seemed nice enough. 

“I've got nothing against a little competition,” he said. “I'm flattered that this is even an issue.” He motioned to the bartender for another round of drinks. “What is confusing me, is why fight over me, when we could all have some fun together.”

“Really?” Kim said. Her eyes widened with interest.

“I've never...” Phil said. 

“Don't worry,” Dean reassured them. “I'll take good care of you.” 

Dean followed Kim and Phil in the Impala when she suggested they go back to her place, as it had a large bedroom. The winery was sprawling and the house, while not a mansion, was bigger than anything Dean had ever lived in. 

The bedroom was, in fact, huge with a kingsized bed. In minutes, they were all naked and Dean was encouraging Phil and Kim to make out, as he prepared Phil's tight ass. They were both nervous as virgins, but they'd had partners before. After about an hour of talking and foreplay, Phil slid into Kim like they had been partners for months, while Dean pressed into Phil's virgin ass with a great deal of care. 

It was never cool to hurt someone during their first time. That sort of selfishness and asshattery is what had caused a lot of the misconceptions when it came to anal sex. The rest had to do with a lack of preparation. Dean prided himself on being safe. He knew all the tricks to getting his bed partners satisfied. 

He fucked into Phil while Phil fucked into Kim. It was hot and sweaty, and Dean wanted nothing more than to spend a few days teaching those two how to have a really good time. After the first round they switched things around, Dean lay on the bed while Kim road his cock and he gave Phil a blowjob. 

It turned out, once they got into each other, Dean was more of a fifth wheel than anything. He left them to each other on the wrecked bed with a wry smile. 

“Just call me a cupid,” he said to himself. It wasn't all fun and games though Phil had let slip that there were areas of the woods that were deemed off limits. It wasn't for conservation purposes, over the years too many people had gone missing and it was rough terrain for searching. They still lost people every few years because of curiosity or stubbornness. Kim's father had once told her that he had seen a creature in the woods, but she had thought he was just trying to scare her. She said he described it as a huge cat-like thing with three heads. 

Dean returned to his motel feeling restless. The creature sounded like a chimera, but that would mean that there was a den somewhere in the woods. He would have to get more sabot slugs for his shotgun, do some research make sure they don't need a specific metal to kill them.

His adrenaline spiked the moment he saw his father's truck in the parking lot. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, wondering why his father was here. They had been working separate jobs for weeks now. If John was here that could mean he was finished with his job, but it could also mean trouble. 

He opened his motel room door and found his father sitting at the small desk. He had a bottle of whiskey on the table and a glass in his hand. The fact that the bottle was a third empty wasn't a good sign.

“Hey, Dad,” Dean said, trying to act casual. 

“Having fun?” John asked, anger in his voice obvious. 

“What?” Dean was taken aback.

“I asked if you were having fun?” John repeated. “After all, you went off with that couple like you didn't have a care in the world.” 

“I was working the job, sir,” Dean replied. “Are you following me?” 

“I finished the job in Tulsa,” John said. “I figured I'd join you. I didn't expect to see you playing gigolo.”

That stung. “I'm not going to apologize for how I've handled this case.” John had used Dean's looks and charm countless times over the years. “People can be tight-lipped in towns with history. A little charm can go a long way to getting the information we need.”

“Don't use my own words against me.” John stood and started to pace the room. 

“I'm just using my assets as best I can, sir,” Dean replied.

“Acting like a whore?” John spun on him, his eyes blazing.

Dean felt the blood rush to his face. “Like I said, I'm using my assets. I didn't know you cared, you never did before.” 

“What are you talking about?” John demanded.

“How many times did you go off on a hunt leaving me in charge of Sammy?” Dean asked. “Do you even care that half the time we would run out of money or food before you got back. Do you know how many creeps I had to fend off with a gun or a knife?”

John looked angry, maybe a little sick. Good. Dean was angry too. He didn't deserve the accusation, not when he had worked so god damned hard to keep their family safe and fed while his father was off being the vengeful hunter.

“Do you have any idea how many times I've thought of cutting my own face deep enough to scar, so I wouldn't be so fucking 'pretty'?” Dean demanded. He gave a bitter laugh. “You know, I think I killed a guy back when I was seventeen.” 

“Dean-” John went a little pale. 

“He jumped me while I was walking back to one of those seedy motels you always picked,” Dean explained. “He had a knife to my throat with one hand and he was working my pants off with the other. I grabbed the knife and the guys hand in both of my hands. We struggled for a couple seconds and I turned the knife and shoved it into his gut. He started coughing up blood and I ran for it.” Dean recalled it perfectly. “You know, that was my first real knife fight. I thought I was going to puke afterword, I was so scared.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” John asked. 

“I tried,” Dean replied. “But you came into the motel hammered and bleeding from an infected cut that you hadn't bothered cleaning properly. By the time your fever broke, you wanted us on the road again.”

“I don't remember that,” John replied. 

“Of course you don't,” Dean evenly. “You scared the crap out of me. You scared the crap out of Sam. We nearly took you to the hospital. Hell, we probably should have, but we got the infection drained and your fever broke.” 

John didn't say anything, his expression neutral.

“I've never judged you for the shit you've pulled on this family over the years,” Dean growled. “Don't you dare fucking judge me for doing the job in a way that works.” 

They stared at each other for a long time. Dean refused to feel any shame or guilt for how he lived his life. He survived, Sam had survived, despite everything.

John, for the first time, looked away first. “So what did you find out?” 

“We're probably dealing with a chimera,” Dean said and explained what he had learned.

**

After they killed the creature, John took off, claiming he had another job lined up. Dean couldn't help feeling a bit of relief, even though he had been left with doing clean up. He carefully harvested everything he could from the chimera's body. They were powerful and valuable within the hunter's community. 

John might not like charms and spells, but he was huge on protection magic. Dean could sell what he harvested for a pretty penny and resupply his and John's supplies with money left over. Why his father insisted on burning everything, he would never understand. 

He checked out of the motel and started driving toward the closest hunter friendly shop. It was a long drive, but he figured it would be worth it. The perishable bits were in the cooler and the rest was carefully wrapped in bags. He called ahead and let the owner know what he was coming in with.

When he got to the shop, it was late evening. While the shop had a closed sign in the window, the owner was waiting for him inside. Dean brought in a sample of the blood to show the man how fresh it was.

“Mr. Winchester,” he said carefully. “I'm impressed. I haven't seen fresh Chimera blood in years. I'll give you five hundred for the vial.”

“You know, this stuff is really rare” Dean smiled at him. “I can take this elsewhere, but I figured I'd give you first crack at it, since you've done me a good turn a time or two.”

“Fine,” he said with a nervous air. “I have a buyer that needs all the chimera blood I can get my hands on. I'll call him see how much he'll pay.” He dialed the phone and had a brief conversation. “How much blood did you say you had?” 

“Two liters,” Dean replied, feeling smug when the shop owner nearly dropped his phone.

“Are you serious?” 

“Have I ever lied to you about what I sell?” Dean replied. 

“Here, he wants to talk to you,” the shop owner handed Dean the phone. 

“Yes, sir,” Dean said. 

“I'm assuming that since you have a large quantity you have more than just the blood,” the voice said softly.

“That would be correct,” Dean replied. The man on the line started rattling off parts of the chimera and Dean confirmed each part and explained how he had harvested it. The man hummed in satisfaction, then he asked how long ago the animal had been killed. Dean told him and thing was a long pause. 

“I haven't had parts that fresh in a long time,” he said. “I congratulate you on your success. I'll pay you one and a half million dollars for the lot.”

It took everything in him not to freak out over the amount of money he was being offered. “That seems reasonable,” Dean managed to say. “Where should I bring it?” 

“I like the shop you are currently located,” he said. “Come by tomorrow morning before they open and I will pay you.” 

“I'll be here,” Dean replied. 

** 

The next morning a refrigerated box truck pulled into the driveway of the shop. Dean opened the back seat and pulled out the two large coolers that contained everything. 

A man in a leather jacket and denim jeans climbed out of the passenger seat while a spry young woman hopped out of the driver's side. 

“I'm Dean,” he said holding out his hand. 

“Ethan,” the man said. “This is Dawn.”

“Nice to meet you,” she said with an easy smile. 

“Do you want to see what I've got?” 

“Of course,” Ethan said.

Dean opened both coolers, which were being kept cold with dry ice. Ethan examined several items and nodded. “They are exactly as described. I'm very pleased.” He handed over a briefcase with a tumbler lock. “One-third in cash as requested. The rest in cashier checks of five and ten thousand dollar amounts.” He handed over a slip of paper with the combination for the case. “You can reset the combination whenever you want.” 

“Thanks,” Dean said, watched as two loaded the coolers into the truck. “A pleasure doing business with you.” 

Ethan pulled out a business card from his wallet and handed it to Dean. “Let me know if you find anything else of value. I'm always looking for a supplier of rare items and hunters tend to burn what they kill.”

“I may just do that,” Dean offered his hand again and Ethan took it. The older man's eyes widened as they touched.

“You should know,” he said softly. “Pan has a grove not far from here if you're interested.” 

Dean flushed and pulled away. “I don't-”

“Don't deny it to one that has had intimate contact with the gods. We always know.” He chucked when Dean squirmed. “Janus was my patron, still is, to be honest. Though my time as his paramour has long passed.”

“I was only with him once,” Dean admitted. “It was amazing.” 

“He exists for pleasure,” Ethan said. “For one to be seduced into his bed can be both a gift and a curse. Be careful Dean and remember, you are his, not the other way around.”

Dean swallowed and nodded. “Where is this grove?” 

Ethan's smile broadened. “I'll give you directions.” 

** 

Dean pulled into the dirt road that was the last turn on the directions. The dirt road opened up into a field of green grass. There was a light mist that covered the area obscuring the far edge. He parked the car and looked around. No one was in sight, there were no indications that anyone had driven up this road in a long time. 

He was nervous about doing this. He had dreamed almost nightly of dancing with Pan's minions. He still wore the plug every night and he hadn't let another person penetrate him since that night. He'd seduced and fucked plenty of willing people male and female in the months since. 

His ass clenched around the plug as he headed into the clearing on foot. He wasn't sure what to expect, but the sound of a reed flute in the distance caught his attention. He followed the sound into a deeper pocket of mist that clung to his clothes and skin. He had a fleeting thought that he could get hopelessly lost out here if he wasn't careful.

A light erupted out of the darkness and he followed it to the giant bond fire. The music was joyful and welcoming and Dean stepped into the light feeling the weight of his troubled life lift from his shoulders. A sylph, naked except for a wreath of flowers on her head approached him with a smile. She pulled him closer to the fire and more of the revelers turned to greet him. The satyrs pulled his clothes off his body and gave him wine to drink from a horn. 

As soon as the wine touched his lips he embraced his choice and joined the dancers around the fire. One of the sylphs bent over and a satyr came up behind her and thrust into her pussy. They rocked together in time to the music moaning in a joyful union. Another satyr was getting fucked by a goat that had been prancing along with the rest of the revelers. After what must have been hours of dancing the music changed. A wooden throne covered in vines appeared with Pan reclined back against it, slowly stroking his hard cock in time to the beat of the drums. Everyone cheered at the and danced all the more. 

Pan pointed at Dean and motioned for him to approach the throne. “My little hunter,” he said with lust filled eyes. “I had wondered if I might see you in one of my groves soon.”

Dean knelt before the god, his eyes downcast. “I have dreamed of you every night.” 

“Yes, I've seen your shade in my fire,” Pan said. “Come closer and suck me.”

Dean opened his mouth and leaned forward to take the large bulbous head of Pan's cock into his mouth. It wasn't the first time he had given a blowjob, but it was definitely the largest cock he had ever tried to suck. He tried his best to get it into his mouth but he wasn't able to do more than fit a few inches inside. 

Pan sighed and petted his head gently for several minutes before he grabbed both sides of Dean's head and started to fuck into his mouth. Dean had a moment of panic as the huge cock pushed into his throat. He swallowed reflexively and was rewarded with a sigh from the god. A moment later his mouth was flooded with cum and he swallowed it down greedily. 

Dean felt instantly drunk and he floated happily on the waves of contentment. Pan thrust into his mouth again and his throat simply opened up and let the huge cock slide in. His jaw ached from the stretch and his lips felt like they might never recover, but he welcomed the length into his body and held himself still to be used by his lord. 

Pan fucked into his mouth for a long while, spots formed before Dean's eyes as another gush of cum slid straight into his stomach. It didn't occur to him that he wasn't breathing until Pan pulled out of his mouth and he took in great gulps of air. 

“You are perfect, my sweet,” Pan said. He pulled Dean up into his lap and kissed him deeply. Dean opened his mouth and welcomed Pan's tongue as it swept in and asserted ownership of him. His rough hands slid over Dean's sides and reached behind him to touch the plug that was in his ass. “So very perfect.” Pan pulled the plug out and lifted Dean onto his lap. His cock slid into Dean's stretched ass like it was coming home. 

Dean moaned into the kiss as his body took in the impossibly thick cock. He was hard and aching now, his mind lost in the depths of sexual desire and drunken pleasure. He pressed his face into Pan's broad chest, breathing in his musky scent. He felt Pan pick up the horned amulet around his neck and it grew hot under his touch. 

“Do you know you have worn a conduit of divine power most of your life?” he asked.

“This?” Dean looked down at his amulet. “My brother gave it to me when I was twelve.”

The god tilted Dean's chin up so that he could look into his eyes. “A loving gift,” Pan grazed his teeth against Dean's neck and bit down hard enough to bruise.

“Fuck!” Dean's eyes closed. It felt good to be marked.

“Ride me,” Pan ordered. 

Bracing his hands on Pan's shoulders he lifted himself up and sank back down on the deity's cock. It clung to his insides and pressed into his prostate with each move. He cried out in ecstasy as he rode a wave a pleasure. His orgasm was getting closer, he was just about to come when Pan whispered into his ear. “Do not come.” 

Dean whined in protest, but he slowed down. Pan lifted him off his lap and made him turn around so that he faced the fire. Pan pulled him back onto his throbbing cock, and held him on his lap and gently stroked Dean's aching cock. “Did you like my gift, Dean?” Pan said motioning to the plug that lay next to the throne.

“Yeah,” Dean sighed, honestly. “I want it inside me all the time. I can't sleep without it.” 

“Good,” Pan chuckled deeply. “I think I will give you a better one this time.” He took a drinking horn and place it against Dean's lips, tilting it so that he was forced to drink or be covered in the thick sweet wine. It wasn't like anything he had tasted before.

“If you really want to,” Dean replied after the horn was taken away, he wanted more of the wine, but at the same time, he felt as full as if he had eaten a large meal. “I haven't let anyone else fuck me since you.” The cock inside his ass throbbed in time with his heartbeat, even as he just rested on Pan's lap, it felt weird and yet completely right. 

“Yes, I can feel it,” Pan whispered into his ear, licking and biting his earlobe. “Loyalty, even unconscious is to be rewarded.”

“What does that mean?” Dean dropped his head back onto Pan's shoulder, panting with unfulfilled need.

“It means so long as you are loyal to me in body, you shall gain gifts from me,” Pan replied. “This is my place of power. I can grant many things.” 

“I like it here,” Dean sighed. “But I have a job to do.” 

“Yes, little hunter, there is much for you to do,” Pan agreed. “But you are mine and I would have you be with me for a time.” He tweaked Dean's nipples and licked his ears and nibbled on his neck. 

“Please,” Dean begged. “May I come?” 

“I enjoy your pleasure, dear one,” Pan replied. “Come for me.” He thrust up once into Dean's ass and emptied himself into the man's body. Dean came with a shout, his seed spraying cross the trampled grass in front of the dancers. 

“Very nice,” Pan purred into his ear. “Rest now.” The god's hard cock throbbed again and pumped more come. Dean sighed happily, feeling full and content for the first time in weeks.

The between the sex and the drinks, the night began to blur around Dean. At one point he was sucked off by a sylph as he sat impaled on Pan's still hard cock. He watched as a goat ate out a sylph at the same time that the goat was mounted by a satyr. 

He remembered Pan picking him up and taking him somewhere near the fire, but away from the party. Pan had laid him down on a huge log that had been carved into a bench that lifted his ass into the perfect position for access to his ass. The Greek God fucked him from behind for several long minutes before he pulled out. The god thrust three fingers into his ass and started stretching him. Dean pushed back on the fingers not liking the feeling of being empty again. 

He felt something hard push into his ass and Dean turned his head and froze in shock as he watched Pan pushed the narrow end of a huge dildo into his body. Drunk as he was on booze and pleasure, his survival instincts failed to kick in. He didn't care about the possible pain, nor did he have any fear of the object injuring him. It was impossibly big, longer than Pan's own cock, just as wide at the thickest part. Dean moaned and buried his head in his arms as he was forced to take it. It shouldn't have fit, something that big probably should have killed him, but it slid into his body until it was completely seated. Pan slowly pulled it out and pushed it back in, fucking Dean with the huge phallus.

Dean whimpered even as he relaxed into the fucking. He wasn't actually hard, but he couldn't help but feel special that the god was giving him so much attention.

Pan carefully pulled the dildo out of Dean's body and set it aside. Pan pushed his own cock back into Dean's obscenely stretched hole and fucked into him at a leisurely pace. “You took that very well. Would that I could keep you forever, but alas, mortals can not stay here without being changed.”

The god fucked Dean harder, filling him with his seed until it felt like he was bloating from it all. Dean cried out, it was too much, it wasn't nearly enough. He was ruined for anyone else, he would never let anyone touch his ass again willingly. 

The light of dawn touched the field and the revelers began to fade. Pan pulled out of Dean and slid the plug back into his well-used ass. Dean's body accepted it easily and he felt his sphincter close around the base. “I return my gift to you, little hunter.” 

Dean slowly got to his feet and turned to face the god. Pan was taller, greater, and more powerful looking in ways. Even in his exhaustion, all Dean wanted to do was kneel before him and worship the nature god. 

Pan touched his face gently and pulled him into a kiss and the world faded into darkness. 

 

** 

Dean woke and found himself sitting in his car. He climbed out and searched the clearing, but there was no evidence that anything had occurred. He ran a hand down his face in frustrated confusion. That was when he felt at least two days worth of stubble on his cheeks. He had been clean-shaven when he had driven into the clearing. He touched his neck and felt the welt that Pan had left when he bit him. It made his cock stir in his pants.

He went to his cooler and pulled out two six packs of beer and set them in the spot where he was sure the bond fire had been. He got back in the car and gasped when he felt the plug shift in his ass. As he turned he car around and headed back down the dirt road, he looked back in the rearview mirror and saw that the beer was gone. 

** ** **

He drove out of the area and traveled for hours until he found a busy town with a nice hotel to check into. The money he had earned from the chimera parts would allow him to live comfortably for years. He decided he was going to take advantage of it. The suite was the best they had, with separate rooms for the bedroom and living room areas as well as a bathroom that put anything he'd stayed at before to shame. 

Once he was alone in the room he climbed into the shower and let the hot spray cascade down his body. He might not look like he'd been to an orgy in the middle of the woods, but he felt every inch of it. He pulled out the plug and stared at it. It was the same plug, but it appeared that Pan had made a few alterations. It was covered in tiny sigils. Dean would have to take time to translate it sometime later.

He used the toilet and thoroughly washed the plug before sliding it easily back into his body. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided he looked good, despite his recent debauchery. The bite mark had faded, but if he touched the spot, it was still tender. He dressed in his best clothes and headed out onto the street to look around. 

He entered a local sex toy shop and made a few choice purchases. It was nice to feel no embarrassment, no hint of self-consciousness as he selected lube and condoms as well as several well-shaped dildos and plugs. He took his purchases back to the hotel.

He was back out on the street only a few minutes later and headed for a local upscale bar. As he entered he spied a likely man who looked lonely. He was about Dean's age, maybe a year or two older. Dean slid into the seat next to him and they talked for a while. The guy's name was Doug, his girlfriend had just dumped him because he had wanted to add a little spice into their relationship, in the form of sexual aids. She slapped him and accused him of being a pervert. She had told all their mutual friends that he was a sexual deviant and now, no matter how he protested or tried to explain, he was practically a pariah within his social group.

Dean listened to his story and smiled sympathetically. He brought Doug several drinks and invited him to dinner back at his hotel room. Doug was nervous at first, but the prospect of a hot meal and good company tipped the scales in Dean's favor. 

They watched the local football game on the huge television for a while as Dean ordered food from room service. He got a few drinks out of the bar and they relaxed together on the couch. Dean leaned into Doug's personal space and said, “You know, there is nothing wrong with using toys. I've used them myself from time to time.”

“Really?” Dough said innocently, his face flushed.

“Yeah,” Dean ran his hands along the inseam of Doug's pants and brushed his knuckles against the guy's burgeoning erection. “The best way to get someone interested in them is to suggest your partner use them on you first.” He cupped Doug's balls. “Of course it is always fun to try things out on your own.”

Doug started breathing hard, as he pushed into Dean's touch. “Wha-what things?” 

“You know, the usual,” Dean breathed into his ear. “Lubricants, cock rings, vibrators.” He unbuttoned Doug's pants and slid his hand inside to pull his erect cock out. “Anything outside of a missionary position is better than the same old thing over and over. But nothing gets things going quicker than a good old fashioned blow job.” He slid between Doug's knees and took the man's cock int his mouth. The man gasped and fell backward onto the couch, his eyes wide with wonder and disbelief.

Dean reveled in the way the man fell apart under his ministrations. He clenched down on the plug in his ass and was rewarded with a pleasurable pulse through his body. He sucked all the more eagerly and rolled Doug's balls in his hand. After several minutes Dean made short work of getting his pants off. Dean pulled off Doug's cock and tongued his balls. Doug came with a shout and collapsed on the couch looking shell-shocked.

“You like that, Doug?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” he replied breathlessly.

“Then you'll love the next part,” Dean leered at him.

“There's more?”

“Oh, yeah,” Dean replied.

Dean had Doug naked and on his hands and knees in the bedroom before room service even arrived. Dean paused in his preparing the man's ass only long enough to sign the bill and give the waiter a really good tip. He then lined himself up with the well-lubed ass and pushed in. 

He slid inside that tight hole the plug in his ass started to throb. He nearly stopped what he was doing in shock. The plug matched him stroke for stroke as he fucked. His focus divided between fucking Doug and the pleasure of Pan's gift was giving him. By the time Dean came, Doug was a fucked out mess moaning in a puddle of sweat and his own release. 

It felt like he dumped a pint of semen into Doug's body by the time his orgasm abated. He petted his partner's sides and kissed his back and neck before he pulled out. “You okay?” he asked as he settled next to him.

“I think so.” Doug rolled onto his back looking like he'd had his entire world shattered. “Is gay sex always that good?” 

“I'd be lying if I said yes,” Dean admitted. “Sex is sex. Gay, straight, doesn't matter. It's the people that matter. A careful, willing, partner. Someone that respects you and is willing to listen to what you want is more important than anything. Even boring missionary position sex can be good if it's what you both want.” 

Doug stared up at the ceiling. “So my girlfriend...”

“Ex-girlfriend,” Dean reminded him. “I'm not going to tell you not to try to win her back, that's your call. I will remind you that she called you a pervert and made you an outcast to your peer group.”

Doug looked stricken and torn.

“Look, don't wallow in losing her,” Dean said. “If she turned on you for even suggesting it, what else would she freak out about?” 

“I suppose,” Doug replied. 

“My suggestion, leave town,” Dean said. “You can start over anywhere.”

“But my family lives here,” Doug said.

“Nothing says you have to stay away, but you need space and time,” Dean replied. “Come on, dinner is probably cold by now.” 

**

The next morning Dean said goodbye to Doug and headed back onto the road, having found a possible hunt the next county over. A salt and burn for a vengeful spirit that was taking out her anger on anyone that crossed an old footbridge. He found the woman's grave and was able to put the spirit to rest. 

He called Bobby Singer and asked if he could stop by. To his surprise, the older hunter was happy to hear from him. A long ride later and he was pulling into Singer Salvage.

“How you doing, Bobby?” he asked as he met the man at the top of the porch steps. 

“Not too bad,” Bobby replied. He pulled Dean into a quick hug, which he happily returned. “What brings you by?” 

“This is going to sound a little weird,” Dean said. 

“We're hunters, everything is weird,” Bobby reminded him. 

“Here is the thing,” Dean sighed. “Dad and I took out a chimera last week.”

“Damn it, boy,” Bobby cursed. “You didn't get bitten, did you?” 

“No!” Dean replied. “I'm fine, so is Dad.” 

“So, what's the issue,” Bobby asked as they entered the house. He headed to the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the refrigerator.

“You know how Dad burns everything?” Dean said.

“Yeah, damn fool torches anything supernatural, regardless of what it is,” Bobby replied. “Damn waste of some really powerful spell components.” 

“Well, he was in a hurry and left before I finished building the pyre,” Dean said. “So I didn't.”

“Didn't what?” 

“Didn't burn the chimera,” Dean said. He pulled a packet of hairs, teeth, and blood from his duffel bag. “I sold most of it, but I figured you could use some parts.”

Bobby put his beer down and examined the collection. “Damn, Dean,” he said. “This is all high quality right here.”

“Thanks,” Dean smiled. “I was really careful.” 

“You said you sold the rest?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah, Townsend, the guy out in Oregon, he had a buyer,” Dean replied. 

“Townsend is a cheat and a swindler,” Bobby replied huffily and went over to the kitchen. 

“Well the buyer dealt with me directly,” Dean said. “I don't know what to do with all the money.”

Bobby gave him a skeptical glance. “How much he pay you?”

“A lot,” Dean replied. “I mean a lot. Hang on a second.” Dean ran out the door and opened the truck to his car. He pulled out the briefcase and brought it back to the house and set it on the table. “I already checked one with a bank, the checks are legit.” He opened it and turned the contents toward his friend.

“Are you kidding me?” Bobby stared at the pile of money and checks neatly stacked inside. “I don't think I've ever seen that much cash, ever.”

“What do I do with it all?” Dean asked frantically. “I can't keep it in the car.” 

“No, you really can't,” Bobby pulled his ball cap off and scratched his head. “Okay, I'm going to make a few calls. I know a couple people in the banking industry that can help.” 

Dean relaxed a little. “Thanks, Bobby.”

A few days later Dean had most of the checks deposited into various accounts, including one he set up just for Sam. The rest he placed in a safe deposit box and forged Sam's name as the secondary key holder.

He called Sam's cell number and left a message telling him happy birthday, and let him know he would be visiting soon with his birthday gift. He didn't expect an answer because his brother hadn't returned a single message in over six months. 

When he reached Stanford, he waited patiently for brother in the main square. He saw his oversized little brother walking out of one of the halls and moving in Dean's direction. It only took him a few moments to recognize Dean where he was leaning against a trunk of one of the large palm trees.

Sam paused in mid-stride before changing direction and heading straight for him. Dean waited until he was only a few yards away before he straightened up and smiled at him. “Hey, Sammy,” he said with a grin.

“Dean?” Sam stared at him. “What's going on?” 

“Can't your brother come all the way to California to wish him a happy birthday?” Dean asked. 

“Not really, no,” Sam replied, crossing his arms defensively. “Why are you here?” 

“I know you got my message,” Dean said. “I told you I was bringing you a gift.” 

“I thought you were kidding.” Sam didn't look happy to see him at all. 

“Come on,” Dean motioned. “I'll take you to lunch. Unless you have plans.” 

“No, not today,” Sam admitted. “But I have another class in an hour.” 

“It's lunch, Sammy," Dean sighed in exasperation. “Not a hunt.”

“So you say,” Sam replied, but followed.

They went to a local bar and they ordered lunch and talked about nothing in particular for a while. When the waitress came with their food, Sam waited until they were about halfway through their meal before he said anything. 

“Seriously, Dean,” Sam said. “What is going on?” 

Dean put down his burger with a sigh and reached into his jacket to pull out an envelope. “Happy Birthday,” he said handing it to his brother.

“What is this?” Sam asked suspiciously. 

“Just open it.” 

Sam stared at the contents with confusion. “Seriously, what is this?” 

“What does it look like?” Dean asked.

“It looks like a bank card with my name on it.” He read through the papers. His eyes widened and he hissed, “What did you do?” 

“Nothing bad, I swear,” Dean assured. “It was completely legal and I even paid the taxes on it, thanks to Bobby Singer's help.” 

“Seriously?” Sam was staring at the balance sheet. “How did you make that much money?” 

“I found a buyer for some rare items that were completely safe.” Dean smiled. “Completely legal.” 

“But so much?” Sam stared. “I can't take this.” 

“Yes, you can,” Dean replied. “This is for you, so you can stay in school if something happens.” 

“But what about you?” Sam asked.

“What? You think this is all I got paid?” Dean grinned widely. “I'm good.”

“What did Dad think about this?” Sam carefully put the bank cards into his wallet and the rest of the information into his shoulder bag. 

Dean's smile faded. “You're not going to tell him about this. This is for you and me.” 

“Dean-” Sam's jaw dropped in shock. “What-?”

“No, not this time.” Dean shook his head. “Just once, I'm being selfish.”

“I don't understand,” Sam said, honestly. “But thank you.” 

“Like I said,” Dean replied. “Happy Birthday.”

 

** ** 

John Winchester watched with narrow eyes as his oldest drove away from Stanford University. He didn't know what Dean was up to, but he had begun to suspect that his son might be under some unnatural influence. His behavior over the past few months only cemented this belief.

John slowly pulled out of the shadows and followed his son down the road. He would have to be careful, Dean was the most skilled hunter he'd ever worked with, even if he never bothered to tell him that.

The pagans he had been sent to investigate might have been benign, but that didn't mean they didn't have influence. If Dean had been somehow seduced into the cult, he would have no choice but to stop him.

He would save his son, one way or another.

End


End file.
